


Definitely Cherry

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Phil, M/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from anonymous: dan finds a dildo in phil's room and he cannot stop thinking about it even though they're "just friends". and when its brought up phil says something like "well if you wanna be the replacement dildo go ahead" (roles could be switched obvs i am here for versatile phan)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Cherry

“Ah shit, where did I put it now?” Dan murmured to himself, searching through every drawer he had in his room. He had a long overdue video that he had to film and he couldn’t find the camera. There were tons of ideas that he could make a video about and he was actually excited to film it. The only problem was that the camera was no where to be seen and Phil wasn’t home to find it for him.

I’ll just call Phil then, he thought to himself, pulling out his phone and quickly dialling Phil’s phone number.

“Ello?” Phil answers after only two rings.

“Wow, that was fast. Hey, do you know where the camera is?” Dan asks, pacing back and forth in his bedroom. When he was particularly stressed, he would pace.

“Um, yeah, I think it’s in my bedroom in one of the drawers. Just be careful what you find in there, okay?” Phil replies, trying to find the lactose-free milk.

“What could you possibly hide from me, Phil?” Dan half-jokes before bidding Phil farewell and continued his search for the missing camera. Sliding into Phil’s room, he starts with the bedside table, which looking back at it, wasn’t the best place to look as Dan also had personal things in there.

“Holy fuck,” Dan says to himself as he reaches the bottom of the drawer. He hasn’t found the camera, but he did find something.

In the drawer was a penis shaped ribbed dildo, along with many different types of flavoured lubes.

What the hell, Dan thinks. He knew that men had ‘needs’ and they needed to take care of themselves, but wow that is a lot of lube. Dan slowly closes the drawer and keeps searching, not really able to get his mind off of the fact that his best friend, his flatmate, his actual secret crush, owns a sex toy and seemingly uses it often. Dan manages to find the camera and exits the room, taking one last look at the drawer before closing Phil’s door.

-

“Dan! I’m back! Come help with the groceries,” Phil calls out, summoning Dan from his editing state. Dan had managed to finish filming and was already halfway done with editing by the time Phil got back. What Dan hadn’t managed to do was get his mind off of his discovery in Phil’s room. Dan enters the room in a sort of daze, not being able to make eye contact with Phil.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Phil asks as they both put the two cartons of milk in the fridge.

“Hmm?” Dan snaps out of his daze and processes what Phil just said to him, “Oh, nothing.”

“You sure?” Phil’s eyebrows furrow, not convinced. Dan nods and finishes putting away the rest of the groceries. He exits out of the room without saying anything for the rest of the afternoon.

-

It’s now time for dinner and Phil managed to cook something without setting the house on fire. Well, he did buy microwavable pizza, but that counts as cooking something, right?

Phil calls Dan out, hoping that they could talk and leave the day on a good note. He couldn’t help but sense that there was something wrong with Dan. Dan emerges from his room, not saying anything to Phil. His mind has been on Phil and the pure thought of that dildo moving in and out of Phil while he made little whines of pleasure. A conversation with Phil can turn into a slip-up and he could accidentally admit his feelings, which is something he isn’t exactly ready for.

Dan grabs a plate and slice and thanks Phil quickly before attempting to retreat back to his bedroom.

“Hey, where are you going? I thought we were going to watch the rest of that Breaking Bad episode,” Phil stops Dan, a little sad that his flatmate seemed to be avoiding him.

“I’m just not feeling well, Phil. I will tomorrow, I promise. Sorry,” Dan turns around and almost makes it before he feels Phil grab his arm. Dan feels his face heat up. “Phil, please, I’m not in the mood.”

“No, please, Dan. I’m here to listen okay? Is it another existential crisis? It helps to talk to me, you know. I’m a good listener,” Phil smiles, rubbing Dan’s arm reassuringly. Dan almost wants to laugh because pondering about the universe and his existence is not why he is acting the way he is. It’s the fact that Phil owns like 5 bottles of lube and that stupid ribbed dildo.

“I found your dildo, okay?” Dan blurts out. His hand quickly covers his mouth with the hand that wasn’t holding his pizza. It was Phil’s turn to blush, feeling all the heat rush to his cheeks and a little to his pants. Phil decided to play it off cool.

“Okay… Um, well, Dan, you know I’m allowed to own those kind of stuff and use it, right?” Phil asks cautiously, his heart beating fast.

“Well, yeah, of course I know that,” Dan replies back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s just, I don’t know, I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Oh my god, Dan, if that was on your mind, all you had to do was tell me. I was generally worried for you!” Phil laughs out, relaxing just a bit. A thought appeared in his head and before he had time to assess it, he blurted it out loud.

“Why was that a problem though? We’re just friends. Why can’t you stop thinking about it?” Phil asks, not being able to stop himself. He sees Dan’s eyes widen and Dan tries to speak for what seems like the first time tonight.

“I-I… I don’t reall-“ Dan’s answer gets cut off by Phil again.

“You can be my replacement dildo instead if it bothers you that much,” Phil’s voice was ringing in Dan’s ears. Did he really just say that? Did he mean any of that? Dan’s eyes managed to get even wider as he looks Phil straight in the eye. Oh god, he was serious.

Before Dan even tried to reply, Phil presses their lips together in one fluid, controlled kiss. Dan didn’t even try to resist the kiss because he’s waited so long for it. Dan kisses back, trying to deepen the kiss, his arms snaking around Phil’s neck to pull him closer. He feels Phil’s tongue poking against his lip and he separates his lips to give him access. Without disconnecting, Dan moves them into Phil’s room, pushing Phil onto the bed. Dan crawls on top of Phil, feeling his shirt being lifted up. He separates from Phil for a split second before moving back to reconnect their lips. Dan’s breathing was starting to get heavy, loving the feeling of Phil pulling his brown locks.

Phil sits up and starts unbuttoning his own shirt and shrugs it off of his body. Dan looks back in awe, staring at Phil’s pale, fair skin. There was chest hair littered all over his torso and there was a particularly noticeable happy trail. Phil was the definition of beautiful.

Dan kisses down Phil’s neck and down his chest and down his happy trail, playing with the button of Phil’s pants. He looks up for Phil’s approval, watching Phil nod desperately. He continues kissing Phil’s happy trail, unbuttoning the jeans that fit him oh so well. He slides them off and mouths Phil’s length. Phil lets out a whimper and moves his hand to intertwine his fingers in Dan’s hair. He pushes Dan to go further, looking for something, anything for release.

Phil’s boxers are tossed across the room and Dan’s mouth is on Phil’s dick. Dan kisses the tip once, wrapping his hand around the base of Phil’s cock, stroking slowly. Phil was almost brought to tears, begging Dan to just fucking get inside me already, jesus christ.

Dan smirks and brings his other hand up to Phil’s mouth. Phil sucks on Dan’s fingers, making sure they were wet enough. Dan’s hand is brought back down, circling around Phil’s rim.

“Hurry up, holy fuck,” Phil urges on, pushing down on Dan’s finger. Moving his finger in and out, Dan slips in a second and then later a third, stretching and preparing Phil for his dick. Dan pulls his fingers out with Phil making a whine of protest. He reaches to Phil’s bedside drawer and pulls out the different bottles of lube.

“Which flavour would you like, love?” Dan smirks, waving each bottle in front of Phil’s face.

“Ch-cherry… Definitely cherry,” Phil replies back, spreading his legs farther apart. Dan sets the other bottles aside and flips the cap open, pouring a good amount on his cock. He strokes his length, making sure that everything was covered. He looks at Phil in the eye, seeing his bright blue eyes clouded with lust, his pupils blown. Dan lines his cock with Phil’s hole, pushing in slowly.

Phil shuts his eyes tightly, loving the feeling of being full. His hands make their way to Dan’s waist, trying to pull himself closer to Dan. He was already so close. His dick was dripping with precum and Phil knew that Dan was all he wanted.

“Faster, please,” Phil begs, moaning when Dan starts thrusting faster. Dan tries to aim for Phil’s prostate, attempting to control himself from Phil’s tightness. Phil lets out a squeak and Dan knew he found the spot. Not relenting, Dan pounds the same spot over and over again. Phil grabs his own cock, stroking it in time with Dan’s thrusts, suddenly coming all over his and Dan’s torso.

“Fuck,” Dan gasps, pulling out and releases all over Phil, some getting in his hair. Phil pulls Dan down for one last kiss, hugging him and not wanting to let go.

“How was that for a nice replacement?” Dan asks smugly, using one of their discarded shirts to clean him and Phil up. Phil was totally blissed out and on the edge of sleeping.

“Nice replacement… Very nice.”


End file.
